coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4955 (25th December 2000)
Plot Roy manages to get Wayne Hayes to open up slightly about why he is in the Children's Home, but when Hayley announces she has contacted his mother he looks miserable. Alex Swinton, Wayne's mother's boyfriend, comes to collect Wayne. He is full of false charm and Wayne is obviously uncomfortable around him. Janice melts when Les gives her an emerald ring. From their window, Roy sees Alex hit Wayne. Roy confronts him and demands that Wayne stays with them. Alex backs down for the time being and leaves. Kevin gets upset by something Natalie says that reminds him of Alison. He admits to Natalie that he feels guilty about her death because he slept with Sally on the night before their wedding. Vera comes home and is amazed at the new kitchen and is even more stunned when Jack presents her with tickets for a three week Caribbean cruise. The atmosphere is tense at Ken and Deirdre's house and Liz storms out after a comment from Peter. Roy, Hayley and Wayne enjoy the short amount of time they have together. Andrea and Paul Clayton turn up to see Vera and Jack. Shirley Stewart arrives to take Wayne back to the Home. Martin and Gail agree to give David an 'official' birthday, this year on New Year's Eve and after that on 25th June. Martin and Gail are both very relaxed and happy around each other. Kevin kisses Natalie but they both agree that they should be just good friends. Roy and Hayley take Wayne back to the Home, he is obviously miserable, and they are unhappy about leaving him there. Jason Grimshaw, Eileen's eldest son turns up at the Battersbys' house and is introduced to Dennis. Martin goes to see Rebecca, but from outside sees her kiss someone else, so he leaves. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Andrea Clayton - Caroline O'Neill *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alice Watts - Annabelle Tarrant *Wayne Hayes - Gary Damer *Alex Swinton - Joe Simpson *Paul Clayton - Lee Booth *Shirley Stewart - Debbie Howard *Kerry Irving - Tara Pendergast *Rebecca Hopkins - Jill Halfpenny *Nurse Carol Delaney - Niamh Daly *Monica - Queenie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Upside Park - Office and recreation room *Carol Delaney's house - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Jason Grimshaw. *Last appearance of both Andrea Clayton and Paul Clayton until 7th November 2001. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 9.20pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Natalie is stunned by Kevin's revelation. The Platts gather for Christmas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,950,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:Extended episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns